


I'll tell you all about it (on hiatus, not discontinued)

by Aayushi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, Brother-Sister Relationships, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, Letters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallel Universes, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Time Travel, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aayushi/pseuds/Aayushi
Summary: 2030Peter now has a family of his own. With MJ, Ben, Pepper, Morgan, May and Happy, he has people he wants to protect, people he love, people he can't lose.But losing Tony stark is still an open wound and he doesn't think anything or anyone could ever fix it.But what if he gets a chance. A chance to help another Peter to save his Tony stark . A chance to erase the regrets that he would have had to bear otherwise and maybe erase some regrets of his own along the way. Would he take the chance?...2016Peter has had a perfect day altogether. But then he found a letter from the future and The Tony Stark sitting on the couch in his home.Little did he know his life is going to change forever....An AU inspired by an anime named Orange...« Weekly updates »{ Note: Also now this story can be found on wattpad as well under the username _silent_chaos_  }
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 139
Kudos: 250





	1. Let's go back to the start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys...  
> This my first fanfiction. I was trying for a long time to write something but just couldn't. I can write poetry but writing a story is a much different experience. I love english even though it's not my native language. But still if you find any mistakes then welcome to the comment section.  
> Hope you guys will enjoy... 
> 
> Many of you might know where the title comes from. But for those who don't..... It's taken from "see you again" by Charlie Puth. 
> 
> Also the story is mainly inspired by an anime called "Orange"

2030

  
Peter and MJ were sitting on the couch, watching Incredibles 3, as their baby slept peacefully stuck between them. 6 months ago, he became a father. He still remember that moment when this baby came into his life and magically turned everything upside down.

Yes, he is still Spiderman but now he is a father as well. And no matter how bad he feels for not going out for patrolling as much as before, he knows that now something much bigger is at stake. He just wants to be there for his family, for MJ and especially Ben. 

He knew what it was like to grow up with no family, sure uncle Ben and May took care of him but the feeling of losing his parents was still stuck in his soul. He also knows the pain of losing someone. He still remembers ben bleeding in front of his eyes. He still remembers the last beat of Tony’s heart as it slowly faded away. The moment he heard his baby’s first heartbeat he promised himself to protect this little bud from every strong wind, to not let any harm come to him.

The ringing of his phone wakes him up from his thoughts. And as soon as he looks at the phone, he knows he is in trouble. “Oh no!” he murmurs. 

“Let me guess, it’s either Morgan or Pepper.” MJ said suppressing a laugh.

“Yes, it is Morgan and I am so dead.” He replied placing his other hand on his face. “She is definitely going to kill me.”

“Oh! Peter, what did you do this time to have her wrath unleash upon you?” She asked mockingly. 

“She wanted to show me one of her newest inventions and I forgot all about it. She told me come over today but with the new mission I forgot all about it.”

“Well I am sure she's mad.” said M J making it sound much obvious.

“Yeah, I know.” His phone rang again.

“Come on peter, just pick up the phone.We both know that if you didn't pick up within 5 seconds, she will definitely hang you with your own webs.”

“Yeah sure she will.”He picked up the phone, bracing himself for the unpredictable.

“Hey Mor.” he said quietly.

“WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU?”

“I'm really sorry Mor. I was just caught up in a mission with Doc. I promise I'll swing by tomorrow to take ….”He stopped himself halfway through the apology as he heard sniffing from the other side.

“You.. know.....how important......this is to me.....Peter. I really wanted to.....sh..show ....yyyou.” she said sobbing between the words.

He felt terrible for making her cry. “I'm sorry Morgan, really. I promise I'll stop by tomorrow. Please don't cry. You know how much i hate to see my sister cry right?” he said trying to reassure her.

“This time you won't break your promise right?

“Absolutely not. See you tomorrow, 11:30 sharp.” He quickly answered , his voice had a sound of reassurance and a little obedience.

“Okay Pete. Say Hi to MJ from me will you? And also let the little spider know I am missing him so much.” Said morgan.

“Yeah sure I will, Mor. Say Hi to Pepper as well. I hope she is not still working. She is exerting herself too much these days. It's not healthy.”

“I do! But she just doesn't listen to me. Tell her yourself when you drop by. Maybe she'll listen to you.”

“Yeah sure girl. Now go get some sleep. It's very late and I hope you are not in the lab at this hour. ”

“Stop being such a dad.” She stopped herself there. “ I didn't mean...”

“It's alright Mor. Go to sleep. I'll see you soon.”

“Okay good night, Pete. I love you 3000.”

“Me too sis me too...”

He hung up the phone to see his wife sleeping , her head resting on his shoulder while their baby slept profoundly in her arms. His mind went back to morgan’s words. 

“Stop being such a dad.” 

Of course , I can’t ever live up to you Tony. I wish you were here to tell me how to deal with all this. What should I do Mr. stark?” He asked to no one before picking Ben up in his arms and walking to his room.

#####

He woke up to Ben's crying and MJ's failed attempts of shushing him. As he pulled the blanket off of himself he noticed that he had fallen asleep on the couch last night. He checked his watch and flinched . It was already 9 in the morning and even he didn't know what would happen if he was late today.

“Get off the couch peter and get ready.” MJ said while trying to calm Ben at the same time which was apparently not working for he kept crying and crying.

He yawned, “Just one second MJ.”

“I’m not gonna say it again, Parker. Just get up , I can’t deal with two babies right now.” She practically yelled this time and he was up in a minute.

  
“Okay, okay. I’m up.”

#####

He literally reached at the doorstep 10 seconds before 11:00. He really can’t afford to make Morgan any more angry than she already is. He was greeted by pepper who was apparently reading a business magazine. She asked him about MJ and Ben which he answered politely. 

“ Pepper, you should really take some rest from all this.” He said pointing at the magazine she was just reading. “You look so tired. This is not healthy. You are overexerting yourself. You definitely need a peaceful sleep of more than the usual 5 hours you give yourself.”

“I know you’re right Pete and honestly I have been wanting to talk to you about that. I might need a favour from you but the final decision is for you to make."

“Sure anything for you, Pepper, anything for you.”

#####

2016, QUEENS

“Bye Aunt May.” Peter waved at her as he quickly rushed out of the apartment. He opened the door only to notice a letter on the floor .

“From Peter Parker” he read. 

“It’s from me?” 

“You’re going to be late Peter.”

“Oh! Shoot..”

A quick glance at his watch and he put the letter in the bag and started running again.

His day was going pretty well. Even though he was sure that he was going to miss the train,he didn’t. He also found a perfect DVD player sitting on a dumpster and the algebra test …. he absolutely nailed it.

As he was walking back to home his thoughts wandered to the letter he found at the door this morning. He pulled the letter out from his bag and started reading.

  
_“To my 14 year old self , how are you?_

_I am writing to you from 15 years in the future._

_Why am I writing to you is what you are thinking right?_

_There is something I need you to do for me.”_

“Ten years in the future? Is this a prank?” he thinks as he continues reading. 

_“So that the future doesn’t repeat itself._

_Being as smart as you are I know you won’t believe me so I’ll mention some things that will happen to you in your time._

_May 6th_

_You caught your train even though you were running late, found a DVD player in a dumpster and nailed the algebra test even though you didn’t study for it._  
_And when you came back home, you found a crazy black car parked outside.”_

  
As he stepped out of the elevater he thought about the car that he just saw outside.

“This can’t be real” he said while he searched for te keys in his pocket and opened the door.

_“When you will reach home you will meet someone who is going to change your life.”_

  
He opens the door not looking up still reading the letter as he says, "Hey May. Did you see the crazy car that's parked outside?”

Then he looks up to see Tony stark , no the great Tony stark , sitting on the couch with his aunt.

“Oh Mr parker.” he says.

Saying Peter was shocked would be an understatement. He dropped the letter only to pick it up quickly and shoving it in his backpack again without glancing at another word. 

  
Little did he know his life is going to change forever.


	2. I'm Spider-man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2016  
> Peter realized two things.  
> Firstly you should never underestimate Tony Stark.  
> Second, the letter might actually be from the future.  
> And he is scared. 
> 
> 2030  
> Pepper realizes that Peter has always been bearing the weight of Tony's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically an extract from civil war when the duo mets for the first time. I really wanted to write something that has already happened and will be same in this story. So here it is.  
> Hope you guys will like it.

“What…. What are you doing…? Hey, hey I’m, I’m Peter.” He stuttered while he zipped his bag trying to keep the things from falling out.

“Tony” the man replied.

“What are you….What are you doing here?” He crossed his arms trying to control the excitement that was building up in his chest.

“About time we met. You got my emails right?” he said while winking at him.

Peter couldn’t have been more confused in his life. He asked, “Emails regarding….?”

May interrupted, “You didn’t tell me about the grant?”

As if on sync Peter said,” Yeah the grant…”

“The September foundation…..” Tony made it sound like Peter already knows about it but Peter didn’t have any idea about what was going on.

The man continued, “Remember you applied? Well I approved. So now we are in business.” He said giving him a look that specifically said ‘play along’ and so Peter did. Well you can’t really argue with the Iron Man right…

May gave him a glare and said, “You didn’t tell me about any grant. What’s with that? You are keeping secrets from me now?”

“I just... I just know how much you like surprises so I thought I’ll tell you when... Anyway what did I apply for?He asked Tony.

Tony was fast with his answer, “That’s what I'm here to hash out."

Peter gives him a confused look and says, “Hash, hash out, okay."

“You know it’s really hard for me to believe that she is someone’s aunt” said Tony quickly changing the subject.

“We come in all shapes and sizes you know?” she mocked.

“This walnut bake loaf is exceptional." said Tony with a sense of flattery in his words. Then after a pause he says "Can I get a few minutes with him?”

“Yeah, sure.” May agreed.

While at it Peter couldn’t believe he was leading Tony stark into his room. He couldn’t control his excitement but he was also pretty nervous as he knew something, no, everything was off about this situation because if he ever applied for any grant he was pretty sure he won't forget it. He just kept walking.

As they entered his room the man shut the door behind him and locked it then he spit out the bake loaf he was eating and said, “As far as walnut bake loafs go that wasn’t bad.”

Then he looked over at Peter's desk, at all the tech stuff. “Oh what do we have here, retro tech huh? Thrift store? Salvation army?” he said motioning to all the gadgets that were spread over his desk.

“Uh the garbage actually….”

“You are a dumpster diver.” Tony said pointing at him.

“Yeah I was.... Anyway look i definitely did not apply for your grant.”

“Uh, uh, me first.” That told Peter to shut up.

“Okay” he mumbled.

“Quick question of the rhetorical variety. That's you right?” he asked raising an eyebrow as he showed Peter a video of Spiderman swinging through the city.

“Um no. What do you? What do you....?”Peter quickly tried to avoid the conversation.

“Yeah. Look at you go.” Tony showed him another video of Spiderman stopping a car with his bare hands. “Nice catch. 3000 pounds. 40 miles per hour. It's not easy. You got mad skills.”

Peter quickly moved out of way and said, “That's all. That's all on YouTube right. I mean that's where you found it. Because you know that's all fake right. I mean it's all done on computer. It's like that video....”

“Yeah yeah you mean those UFO's over phoenix?”

Tony looked at the ceiling, quite amused at the poor choice of hiding while Peter was messing around his desk pretending he knew nothing about anything which was not working at all.

Suddenly Tony pulled at the small door on the ceiling pulling out Peter's Spiderman suit that was basically a sweat suit. Peter was quick to jump in and hide the suit before Tony can grab it. But Tony knew enough already.

Peter was sure he didn't have any choice in the matter now. Well if you are standing in front of the genius Tony stark you don't have much say in any matter right…

Tony looked straight at him giving him a look that said 'are you done'. “So you are Spider... ling, Crime- fighting Spider, Spider-boy...?”

“I'm Spider man.”

“Not in that onesie, you are not.”

“It’s not a onesie." he said giving the man a look.

“You know Mr. Stark, my day was going pretty well actually. Even nailed the test I didn't study for.”

Peter said while Tony looked at his suit. “Who else knows? Anybody?”

“Nobody." Peter shook his head.

“Not even that...unusually attractive aunt of yours?”

“No. No, no, no. She can't know. If she knows she'll freak out and if she freak out then I'll freak out.”

Tony said, “You know what i think is really cool, this webbing. The tensile strength is off charts. Who manufactured this?” as he threw him the filler.

“I did.” said Peter as he threw the filler back in the cupboard.

“Climbing walls?”

“It's a very long story Mr. Stark.”

“Wow Can you even see in these?” Tony groaned as he looked through the glasses in the suit.

“Yes, yes I can. This actually helps. When...... Whatever happened happened... it’s like my senses have been dialed up to eleven. So this keeps it in check.” He grabs his suit and put it in the cupboard as well.

“You are in dire need of an upgrade. Top to bottom. That's what I am here for.”

Peter goes to sit on his twin bed.

“Why are you doing this? I gotta know. What's your MO? What gets you out of this bed in the morning?”

Peter answers after a pause. “Because.... Because I've been me my whole life and I got these powers like 6 months ago. I read books, build computers and I would love to play football but I couldn't then so I shouldn't now.”

“Sure, cause you're different now.”

“Exactly. And because I couldn't tell anybody so I'm not.”

“When you can do the things that I can but you don't and then the bad things happen then they happen because of you.” He says carefully. 

“So you want to look out for the little guy. Do your part. Make the world a better place. All that right?” he stood up from the chair he was sitting on.

“Yeah, yeah looking out for the little guy. That's what It Is.” Said Peter nodding with every word.

“I'm going to sit here so you move the leg.” Tony sat beside him giving him a pat on the back.

“You got passport?” he asked causing Peter to look up.

“Um no. I don't even have my driving license yet.”

“You ever been to Germany?”

“No.”

“Oh you will love it.”

“I can't go to Germany.”He shook his head.

“Why?”

“I've... I've got homework.”

“Alright, I'm going to pretend you didn’t say that.” Said Tony as he rolled his eyes.

“I'm serious I can't just drop out of school.”

“Might be a little dangerous. Better tell aunt hottie I'm taking you on a field trip.”

Tony was going to unlock the door while Peter shot a web at his hand sticking it to the doorknob and said, “Don't tell aunt May.”

“Alright Spider man”

“Now get me out of this.” Tony motioned to the door.

“Yeah I'll get that.”

#####

" _And then I helped him out of the webbing. I wish I could tell Ned how I webbed Mr. Stark. He would freak out so bad. This day was Insane._ ”

“That’s all for today.” Peter said as he closed the diary. It was something Uncle Ben had given him for his 14 birthday. It was the last gift Ben had given him. At first he didn’t like to write in it but since Ben died it has become an important part of his routine.

“Am I forgetting something?”

That's right, the letter. He thought as he pulled the letter out from his bag.

“I knew It. Everything Is right. From me catching the train on time to helping Mr. Stark out of the webs. Everything is exactly how it happened.” He said glancing between the letter and his entry for the day.

“Even the things I wrote in my diary are there. It's the same word for word.” He said looking back and forth.

“This letter really is from me, fifteen years In the future. This is written by looking at this diary entry. Even the handwriting is similar.”

“If it’s the truth....” He flips the page to see another date pop up but he quickly flaps it down.

“It's scary. If this is true then I don’t wanna know about it. I don't have to know the future right. Maybe I should talk to Mr. Stark about it.”

He puts the letter in the diary and slides it in the drawer.

“Right now I have to focus on the mission with Mr. stark. I couldn't let him down. I can’t take any chances.” He said while glancing back at the letter that was now kept Inside his diary in the bedside drawer. His mind still wondering if he made the right decision not reading what happens next.....

#####

2030

As Peter looked at the suitcase in his hands with Tony's Initials scribbled at the top, he tried process what Pepper had just said.

_“Peter I have something to show you. Friday show me the spider ladder protocol.”_

_“Sure boss.”_

_“Spider-ladder….. really…. I didn’t think I would hear such thing again. I mean I remember the training wheels protocol. It’s still a joke between me and Ned.”_

_Pepper gave him a gentle smile but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Yeah Tony and his weird names.”_

_“What is it about Pepper?”_

_"Tony wanted this protocol to go online after... In case something happens to...” she takes a deep breath._

_“It was Tony’s Intention to have you take on his role in the business, with a required minimum age of 25. And if something happens to me then, you would be the secondary owner of the stark industries. You will have the full access to Friday and his private labs. And you will receive the best training from none other than me. It is to prepare you if you ever want to join the company.”_

_“And you want me to join the company?”_

_“As much as I would love you to join the company, this is not my decision kid. It’s about what you want.”_

_Peter looked slightly shocked to hear all this. He never knew Tony had so much in store for him._

_“I want to…but…I don’t know Pepper. Will I be able to do this? He expected a lot from me. He wanted me to be better than him. I don’t wanna let him down Pepper.”_

_“You are right Peter he had high expectations from you.” Peter’s face fell at that but she continued, “ but if he would have seen you now he would be so proud of you just like me and May and Happy.”_

_Peter looked up from his lap to look at Pepper._

_She just smiled at him and said, “You are already better than him Peter. And I know you will be able to handle all this.”_

_“I’m not so sure.”_

_“Oh Pete you are the best student to graduate from MIT in the last decade. If you can’t do this then who can.”_

_Peter knew this wasn’t a question._

_“But if you don’t want to then no one’s gonna push you. This is only for you to decide.”_

_“I just …I just need some time to think.”_

_“Take all the time you need kid.”_

He was shaken out from his thoughts when Morgan screamed his name.

“PETER…”

“Yeah …”

“What happened to you? You zoned out for a bit. I called your name like seven times.”

“Oh… I’m sorry. I was just thinking about something. What were you saying?”

“You good?”

“Yeah...yeah I’m good." He nodded with a smile.

“Okay then. Come here let me show you what I built.”

“Yup.”

#####

When Pepper came to the lab to call them for dinner she found both of them sleeping on the table with screws and parts spread everywhere.

She remembered how she used to find Tony and Peter in the same position after a long day in lab. After the incident with the vulture, Tony and Peter used to spent a lot of time together.

She texted MJ to let her know that Peter will be staying for the night while she brought hem both a blanket.

They both were his kids. No one can deny that. She looked at Peter and even though he is sleeping she can see the worry on his face.

She remembers what he said to her at the funeral. “I wish he was here instead of me. I wish I could have saved him. ” She knows that Peter thinks that Tony should be here and not him.

She moves her hand in his hair wishing that he didn’t feel this guilt. She wanted to tell him that he deserves the world but for now she is going to let him sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you guys liked.  
> You can expect the update in like 4 days.
> 
> Also if you find any mistakes please mention.


	3. Heartbeat detected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2016
> 
> Peter just couldn't believe he was standing around so many avengers. As they started moving forward, Peter knew this was just the beginning. 
> 
> 2030 
> 
> Peter asks MJ what should he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I am so so sorry.  
> I know I just disappeared after promiing a new chapter but it wasn't because I wanted to.  
> I had this whole story planned out but then a new idea struck me and it ebded with me changing a lot throughout the story.

2016

A week later

Peter was sitting in that crazy car that was parked outside his home a few days back. He couldn’t control his excitement as he held his camera in his left hand because he must be wearing his heart on the other, and I am sure it’s pretty heavy.

As he looked out of the window he said, “It’s a rough borough, but, hey, it’s home.”

“Who are you talking to?”

He turned to the man and said, “No one. Just making a little video of this trip.”

“You know you can’t show this to anyone.”

“Yeah, I know.” His voice heavy through the whole video.

“Then why are you narrating in that voice?”

“Because it’s fun.”

“Fun.”

“So why do they call you Happy?”

Happy slightly groans then pushes a button through the top and shuts the window between them.

After an hour or so he was woken up by Happy who was telling him to get out of the car.

“Come on I am not carrying your bags. Let’s go.” said Happy as he pulled open the door.

“Hey should I go to the bathroom before?” Peter asked as he stepped out of the car.

“There is a bathroom on it”

Peter took his bags and followed Happy. As soon as he stepped inside the plane, he was looking at everything in awe. He looked over at the front and said, “No pilot? That’s awesome.”

He sat in front of Happy who motioned towards him and asked, “Is that where you are gonna sit?”

“Yeah.”

“This is your first time on a private plane?”

He shrugged, “This is my first time on any plane.”

Happy moved from he was sitting to go sit at the back seat. Then Peter heard some grunts as the engine started.

“Should it be… Should it be …… Should it be making that noise?” he asked.

Through the next two hours Happy tried to sleep but Peter’s non-stop chants were enough to wake him up more than just a couple of times.

Peter just kept recording everything and when there was literally nothing left he turned to music as a last resort.

When they reached the place they were staying in, he was shocked to see how big the place was. Happy showed him his room and then turned towards the next door.

“Oh, we are neighbors?”

“We’re not roommates. You have an hour to get ready, otherwise do what you want.” said Happy as he closed his own door.

Peter went inside the room and closed his door as well.

“I guess Happy doesn’t really like me. I didn’t want to make him mad. I was just really excited. By the way this room is totally insane. It is huge. Probably bigger than my whole apartment.”

He looked around the room finally closing his video camera after recording almost every corner and went over to sit on the couch with his bag slightly dangling on his shoulder. He moved it aside to sit more comfortably.

“This is really good and all but what am I supposed to do here. I still have almost half an hour.”

He moved his bag to put it in his lap and opened it to put the camera back inside. It was then that he saw the letter that he had put in his bag just to be sure while he was packing. He picked it out and looked at it still not sure whether he should read it or not but boredom and curiosity took the best of him.

He opened the letter flipping over to the second page and started to read.

_May 13th_

_The big fight_

_Civil War,_

_You are going to travel by a plane for the first time in your life. Sit tight. Don’t do anything embarrassing. Years later I still laugh at myself._

_By 2 pm you will be sitting in a hotel room in Berlin which should quite bigger than your whole apartment._

_And if you are then I guess you should check the door on the right side behind the couch. Yes, that’s not a closet._

Peter rolled his eyes at his own stupidity because yes he obviously thought that it was a closet.

_Well go check it out because a surprise is waiting for you._

He put the letter down and went to see what could be the surprise. He opened the door to find a suitcase sitting there. There was small piece of paper which read _“A minor upgrade ……by T.S.”_

“Oh my god.”

“This is insane. This is the coolest thing I have ever seen.”

“ I’ve gotta try this thing.”

He quickly changed into the suit with every cell in his body jumping from enthusiasm.

He looked in the mirror, at his own reflection as if it was a new model of Lego fully assembled in all its glory.

After enjoying the moment of excitement, he went over to the couch, picked up the letter and started reading.

_You would like it. I know I did._

_But now serious matter. Things are gonna get worse, much worse. The whole motive behind the fight is to stop Captain Rogers and Bucky Barnes._

_But the last time I remember, we weren’t able to do that. You have to listen to your guts Spider-Man. The sixth sense kind of thing you have, it’s gonna help you._

_You took a fall last time which made Mr. Stark sit you out. But try to prevent that this time._

_Don’t stand down._

_Don’t let them go._

.

.

.

_"Don’t let them go”_

That thought was kind of stuck in head.

Don’t let them go but whom?

Before he can think any more about it, Happy came in telling him to get ready.

“We gotta leave now.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.”

Next thing he knew he was standing around a bunch of avengers on an airport. There were no friendly vibes around these heroes who used to be friends.

They were standing across from each other when he heard someone ask, “What do we do Cap?”

There was a pause. “We fight.”

“ This is gonna end well.” Natasha said from his right.

The next thing he knew both sides were moving forward. As they started speeding up he said, “They are not stopping. ”

“Neither are we.” Tony said, his voice held a taste of disappointment and determination at the same time.

_Things are gonna get worse, much worse._

He remembered and if he listened to the sixth sense he that started believing in, he knew this was only the beginning.

He knew he was supposed to do something. But for now he just threw webs and punches at whoever came at him.

He threw a web at a pole but something cut it through. As he landed, he saw Captain holding his shield locking it again.

Not listening to his head he spoke up. “That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all.”

“Look kid, there’s a lot going on here that you don’t understand.” Captain’s voice was stiff.

“Mr. Stark said you would say that.”

He said while he threw a web at him which he easily blocked with his shield. So he threw another at his leg pulling him down roughly through the ground. When he was close enough, he kicked Captain right in the jaw which sent him flying at a truck.

As he landed back on the ground he said, “he also said to go for your legs.” while Captain tried to get up.

As Steve ran for his shield that was thrown a few meters away, Peter threw webs on his hands trying to pull him back only to be pulled himself and thrown off.

He quickly gets back on his feet and threw another webbing at Captain who caught him off guard and pulled with great force. He struck Peter hard on the face with his shield which made him groan.

He pulled himself up, threw a web and swung through the air only to land on the boarding tunnel.

Steve asked, “Stark tell you anything else?”

“That you're wrong,” Peter said after a pause.“But you think you're right. That makes you dangerous.”

He swung through a web again to hit Steve who rather jumped and kicked him, knocking him onto the ground.

Steve said, “Guess he had a point.”

He tried to move but Steve was quick with his shield as he knocked the supports that held the boarding tunnel only for it to land upon Peter who tried to hold it up helplessly. The kind of strength he felt while holding it up made him realize that so much was expected from him. That he was supposed to do something.

“You got heart, kid” Steve asked as he locked his shield again.

“Where are you from?”

Peter answered as he winced, “Queens.”

“Brooklyn.” Steve answered with a smile and walked away leaving him behind, holding ton of metal.

He slowly lifted the weight off of himself and took a few deep breaths. The next moment he heard Rhodey through the comms, “Okay, tiny dude is big now. He is big now.”

When he turned around, he saw the Small Guy was now turned into a giant who was holding Rhodey.

Tony said, “Give me back my Rhodey.” but then Falcon flew by him attacking him in the face.

Ant-Man threw Rhodey in the air but Peter jumped in time to catch him by the webs only to crash into a van but Rhodey was able to catch up soon using his thrusters and flying back towards the giant man. Peter threw webs at the man trying to tie him up while Rhodey and Tony both fired at him.

“Hey guys! Have you ever seen that really old movie Empire Strikes Back?” said Peter as he threw a web and swings away from the grasp of the Giant Man.

He still couldn’t believe that he was fighting with Captain America on some airport in Germany and it’s becoming quite clear to him that this was something he wasn’t quite ready for but totally wanted.

“Jesus, Tony how old is this guy?” Rhodey said through the comms.

“I don’t know, I didn’t carbon date him. He’s on the young side,” I say. Peter wanted to say that there were more pressing matters than his age but his mind was too focused on trying to tie the Giant man with webs.

“You know that part where they’re on the snow planet with the walking thingies.” He continues to throw webs at the man’s leg while trying not to get squashed like a bug. The Giant Man was trying to get him off but Peter had a better plan in mind.

“Maybe the kid’s onto something,” Tony said.

Rhodey noticed that to and said, “I know Tony, go high!”

As Peter took rounds to bind the giant man’s knees, Rhodey and Tony flew up to punch the Guy straight on the face, successfully knocking him down.

Peter yelled “Yes! That was awesome!”

But this time he detached himself from the web, thanks to his heightened senses or maybe thanks to the letter. He quickly landed on the ground and gave them a thumbs up.

He saw iron flew around him as he said through the comms, “Nice work kid.”

Another voice came through the comms that he recognized as Rhodey’s. “Stark’s right. That was good.”

Then he heard a grunting sounds from his left.he saw Captain and the winter soldier were equipped in a jet and ready to take the flight.

Peter jumped from where he was standing and shot a web that got stuck on the left-wing.

With the high-speed it was not easy to catch his breath while Tony and Rhodey both tried to catch up with them.

Do not let them get away.

Do not let them get away.

Do not let them get away.

The words from the letter were still in his mind. He didn’t know if he should trust the letter but so far everything had been kind of true. And he still wouldn’t have believed it if his sixth sense wasn’t screaming at him. So he kept hanging.

He saw Falcon flying right behind Rhodey. He was only trying to catch up when Rhodey spoke something which couldn’t clearly hear.

Falcon took a shot at Rhodey which he successfully dodged. But then he heard Tony’s voice through the comms again.

“Vision copy? Target his thruster, turn him into a glider.”

On his word, vision aimed for the thrusters but Falcon rolled out of the way just in the second, only for the ray to hit Rhodey straight in the chest. Peter’s senses were now dialed much higher than 11 as Rhodey started going down.

This was the only thing that wasn’t written in the letter. What am I supposed to do now?

Tony and Falcon both stopped midair after hearing the sound.

“Rhodey” Tony yelled through the coms.

“Tony I am flying dead stick.” Rhodey’s voice was almost unrecognizable.

But before Tony could start to make his way down Peter threw a web at his suit and jumped into the air.

“I got him, Mr. Stark.”

He threw another web at Rhodey’s suit catching him some twenty feet above the ground.

“ Mr. Falcon, could you maybe help him? I can’t hang on for long.”

Sam moved fast towards Rhodey. He whispered him an apology before unhooking the armor from the webbing.

Peter slightly groaned as his strength was draining out when he heard Tony speak.

“Move it a little faster, the kid can’t hold on forever. You are doing great kid.”

When the weight was slightly, lifted Tony spoke again.

“Thank you, Mr ….” Suddenly the web attached to the Iron Man suit loosened and the next thing Peter knew, he was falling down. He tried to shoot his webs, but they came short because apparently Tony was much higher for him to catch. Tony screamed his name just as he dove downwards with his thrusters at full speed.

Immense pain seized through his body as he hit the ground.

Peter felt someone take off his mask. He heard only so many broken words ……

Hey….kid…

You go…gotta… wake up…

Friday….read vitals…

Heartbeat detected.

Emergency.......on its…way….

………just so many broken words before he fell into nothingness.

#####

2030

There was a loud bang on his door.

“What are you doing in here Parker? I’ve been calling you for like twenty minutes.” 

He replied with an apology, “Sorry, I’m coming.”

“What is that Peter?” she motioned to the case on the table as she stepped inside the lab.

“I have been meaning to talk to you about this.”

She came to sit next to him and said as she put a hand on his shoulder, “What’s wrong Peter?”

“Pepper and I had a talk yesterday. She gave me this. She said Tony would have wanted me to have this.”

“Then he must be right.”

“She said he wanted me to take over his place at S.I. But MJ what if can’t do that? What if he made a wrong decision in choosing me?” he continued without even looking up at her. 

MJ replied calmly, her hand ruffling through his hairs. “Peter, I remember you telling me something a few years back. Happy said you were the best choice he has ever made. From what I recall, he never regretted choosing you. And I think if he was here, he still would have wanted the same.”

Then she stood up, moving towards the door. Before opening the door she looked at him and said, “And when has Tony Stark ever been wrong huh?” Giving him a smirk.

She moved out and yelled back, “By the way, if you don’t come out within a minute, then you won’t get to read Ben the bed time story.”

He jumped out in a second as he answered back, “I’m coming. I’m coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading...!
> 
> Suggestions are most welcome......


	4. I'm ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2030
> 
> Peter doesn't agree with Tony's thoughts. No matter what Tony thinks it wasn't his fault. 
> 
> 2016  
> Peter has a decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this yesterday but due to some issues i couldn't.
> 
> Still I hope you will like it...

2030

After reading ben the bedtime story and making sure that MJ was asleep, Peter was again sitting in his lab. The suitcase was still on the table, untouched in years with Tony’s initials stinging in his eyes. Peter understood what MJ said but the grief and guilt was still there, taking up a lot of room in his heart.

He moved a hand over the front of the case and then opened it up with a click. There was not much stuff inside. He found some of Tony’s notes, his favourite hoodie and a diary which Peter remembered as his own.

“What’s this doing here?”

He picked it up and moved his hand over the cover.

“I used to have this diary before the blip and I thought it was destroyed.” He said as he removed the thread and opened it. Between the first and second pages were kept some pictures.

There were different people in the pictures. Pepper and Morgan were first to come up then there was a picture of Tony and Rhodey from when they were both young. They were laughing and both wearing shirts with MIT written at front.

Then came his parents. This might be the only picture left of them and it looked pretty old.

Next was a picture with Happy, and in this picture Happy was actually resembling his name.

Then came avengers, all six of them together and they looked really Happy. Peter thought how great it would have been to see avengers together as family, laughing at each other and scolding each other. Fighting for each other rather than fighting with each other.

When he moved to second page he found another set of pictures but every picture included only two people. Peter and Tony.

Every single snapshot included them.

These pictures were not taken when Peter was there but were developed later. It had pictures of Peter and Tony when he invited him over to the lab. He only went a few times before the world somehow ended for him and when he finally came back, Tony was no longer there to have their lab days. He would give almost anything to go back to those days.

Looking at all those pictures, he realised how much Tony cared for him. He put all the pictures aside and started flipping through the pages.

The first entry was dated 2nd march 2016 and from what he remembered the last entry should be dated 26th April 2018. That was the day his whole world changed.

But somehow the writings didn’t end after that. As he flipped another page he found something written on it in a different handwriting. A writing that he knew perfectly. The writing that was scribbled over all of Tony’s notes that were sitting in that case for years. Writing that he will never forget.

As he flipped some more pages he found some more entries scribbled out in Tony’s flawless handwriting. The first one was dated, 8th august 2018.

He knew that date very well. He would have turned seventeen that day. He had been excited for that day for a very long time.

_8th august 2018,_

_You would have turned 17 today kid but you never made it._

_I even had a gift for you, had it with me for six months. A real internship. One that you could show to everyone and the fact that I can’t even show you makes it hurt so bad, kid._

_You were too young, just a kid who found the bright side of everything. Who loved to ramble a lot? Who would look up at me like I am some unearthly creature?_

_No one does that anymore kid._

_No one looks up to me with stars flashing through their eyes._

_No one tells me about all those star wars movies. All those references. I miss that._

_No one is here to protect the little guy. To save the kittens from the trees. To stop bullies and car thieves._

_Your voice still rings through my ears every time I go to sleep._  
_You were telling me you didn’t want to die. You were asking me to save you. But I couldn’t do anything. I only watched as you slipped from my arms and faded before my eyes._

_You died, Peter. You died. You were just gone and you know Pete that wasn’t even the worst part. The worst part was that I didn’t._

_You were supposed to be here kid. You were supposed to be here instead of me._

He continued to read through the diary until he couldn’t focus anymore. Tears never stopped and neither did he.  
It wasn’t until four in the morning that he found himself falling through the darkness.

#####

2016

Peter was in pain, a lot of pain. Every time he tried to open his eyes he saw nothing but bright flashes of lights. He didn’t know where he was but he was sure that he was not on the battlefield anymore. He didn’t like the implication of that. He tried to move but he kept hearing voice like someone was telling him to stop moving.

_Hey, hey, it’s okay kid._

_No one’s trying to hurt you here._

_Just rest._

And so he did. He closed his eyes and darkness took over again.

. 

. 

. 

Next time he woke up, everything was quiet. He took a few seconds to adjust to the level of brightness when he heard someone speak.

_“Is he okay?”_

_“He took a big fall out there. Some bones were looking really bad when he was first brought here. He is quite stable now even though it’s just been a day.”_

_“How?”_

_“His healing is something else. But the main injury will still take some time or maybe a few days. His left leg took a lot of pressure. He will be fine but will need quite some rest until he fully walks again. I will not be shocked if he is fully healed within a couple of days.”_

_“Finally something good. When will he wake up?”_

_“He could wake up any second. Other than his leg he should be completely fine. If there’s anything then please call me.”_

The doctor left after saying that.

Peter heard some movement as he took in all the information. His head was still spinning and the brightness was stinging his eyes. He tried to focus on the surroundings trying to figure out where he was but he had no idea. This room looked like one of those hospital rooms he has seen in movies but it was different at the same time. He looked around only to find Mr Stark sitting on a chair, his head hunched over his right hand while his other hand was plastered.

Peter tried to lift his body but failed. He winced as pain surged through his leg causing Tony to look up and rush towards him.

“Hey, hey. Don’t do that. It will hurt.” Said Tony as he put a hand on his shoulder. “There let me help you.”

“Thank you.” Peter replied but it only came out as a grunt.

“No worries, kid. You good?”

“There’s this really bad pain in my leg and my head his spinning like a wheel. Other than that I think I’m good.”

“That was reassuring kid.” He said jokingly but his voice held no humour. He pulled the chair closer to sit beside the bed. He sat down and somehow he looked even more tired than Peter.

“What happened Mr Stark?” he asked causing Tony to look up at him. “I mean at the airport. Did they get away?”

“Yeah kid, they did.” Tony replied his voice was quiet without any emotion.

“Are you okay Mr Stark?” he asked motioning towards the plaster in his hand.

“Sure, just a little fracture here but I’m good.”

“Must have hurt though.”

“Yeah. By the way, you are the one who’s in bed kid.” All because of me left unsaid.

He replied after a pause, “That’s not your fault.”

Tony looked up at him because he definitely didn’t expect this over-excited teenager who would ramble even during a fight to understand the words he never said. Usually people don’t even understand the words he literally says.

Peter continued, “I mean it’s not your fault you know? I know you must be thinking that you never should have brought me here but I am fine, Mr Stark. Yes, maybe I am a little out of it, but it will all be fine in a couple of days right?”

Tony visibly winced at that. “So you heard everything huh?”

“I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s fine. No need to stress about it. You will be fine in no time. Just a few days and you’ll be good as a new engine.”

“What is this place Mr Stark?”

“We’re in Medbay at the tower.” He answered.

“Tower? You mean stark tower? I didn’t expect something good to come out of my great fall.”

“Well you will love it here, kid, because you’ll be staying here until the doctor says your good to go. I told your aunt that you are going to stay a little longer as the dates are postponed due to something so she won’t worry.”

“Yeah, thanks Mr Stark. If something happened to me, then she will definitely kill me.”

“She’s definitely scary.” He chuckled. It was the first time he had laughed in the past few days and that’s because of some super teen he has just met.

“Hey Mr Stark can you maybe dim the lights a bit. They are not helping my heightened senses.”

“Sure kid. Friday dim the lights to 20%.”

“Thanks Mr Stark.”

Peter finally felt easy with the light no longer hurting his nerves so he let himself relax.

“I should be the one thanking you kid.” He heard Tony’s voice as he shut his eyes again.

. 

. 

. 

When he woke up again, he was still in the same room but the pain in his legs was now almost gone. He didn’t feel anything but a little pain shooting through his left leg as he tried to move. He turned around to see Happy sitting on the chair Mr Stark was sitting on last time.

“Hey Happy.” He said as he tried to sit up in comfortable position.

Happy quickly put down the newspaper he was reading and looked at him. He made his way to the bed as Peter tried to sit up.

“Take it easy.” He said as he helped him.

“I am good. Where is Mr Stark?”

“Well he is not here. He is currently dealing with something.”

“By something do you mean Captain America?”

“Yes. But no more questions. Do you want me to get something?” said Happy as he moved back to the couch.

Peter had a lot going through his mind.

Did I mess things up? The letter told me not to let them go but they got away. What should I do now? Should I tell Mr Stark but he is not even here. This is totally crazy. Would he even believe me?

“Kid, I asked you if you need something.”

“I ……I don’t …… maybe you can get me a glass of water.”

“Sure. Anything else?”

“Maybe you can get me my bag from my room if it’s not much trouble?

“Okay, I’ll get it by tomorrow.”

“Thanks Happy.” Peter said as Happy moved out of the door but it was clear that he heard him.

#####

2030

Pepper was sitting at her desk rearranging some documents. She felt very tired as she hadn’t slept all night. She picked up the pages and put them in the folder. She stood up and slowly walked towards the coffee machine.

“I never liked this. Don’t know what happened.” She said quietly as she held the hot mug. It was Tony’s favourite. Plain, black coloured with his initials scribbled out at front. She turned it around to have another look at it and said, “I guess everything happened at once.

She took another sip when her phone started ringing. She read the name and a gentle smile appeared on her face.

“Morning Pepper.” Peter’s voice came in as she picked up the phone.

“Hey Pete.”

“Why do you sound so tired? You didn’t get any sleep last night, did you?”

“Just, I’ve been busy.” Her voice felt very small.

There was a long pause at the other end. But they have shared this silence for much longer than anyone can know.

When Peter spoke up, his voice was clear of all doubts which was something Pepper had witnessed in a long time.

“I am ready, Pepper. I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the suggestions are welcome.  
> And I might post this work on wattpad soon under the name _silent_chaos_
> 
> Thanks for reading <3<3


	5. Who's dying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2016
> 
> Peter hasn't seen Tony even once in the last three days. Then he overheard Happy talking to someone. 
> 
> Also he reads the letter and he doesn't believe what it says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for keeping you waiting. I hope you all like this.

2016

  
It has been three days since Peter has seen Tony. He didn’t know what had happened, but he was sure something was definitely going on. He tried to ask Happy but the man had clearly stated not to ask any more questions after the fifth time.

He was sure that he would go mad if he laid there for another minute. He didn’t even get to do anything in the hospital room. He told Happy that he felt totally fine but Happy didn’t let him get off the bed unless he had to go to the bathroom. He couldn’t focus on anything with Happy’s glare fixed on him. The man didn’t even budge from his place on the couch. At least not when he was watching.

When Happy brought him his bag, he thought about taking out the letter and read further, but he quickly repressed that thought remembering how sneaky the man can be. The day before that when Peter asked Happy if he could use the phone or the internet, he gave him a tab along with a quick glare and still silently hovered over him for next hour or so. He can't do anything around him and he was bored. He still had his camera but the stuff he could record in a hospital room is limited. 

After the last three days he was not sure if Happy would ever leave him alone. So when he woke up on the fourth day and saw an empty couch, he was a little surprised and also a little relieved to the least. He pulled out the letter at once and started reading.

_To me in the past,_  
_You are living the phase of your life that would change your life forever, for worse or for better. I had a lot of good times back then. I enjoyed being a superhero but I also made a lot of mistakes. Today I walk with many regrets. I regret the choices I made and the ones I that didn’t._

_I hope you won’t let that happen. I hope you will make the best of this time that you’ve been given._

_There’s a reason why I am writing this to you. I don’t want you to be carrying the same weights as I am._

_At this moment,_  
_Tony Stark is no longer with us._  
_He is not here with us in the future._  
_He died saving the world. He died saving you._

_You wouldn’t believe me. It has been years and I hardly believe that._

_I want you to pay attention. I want you to save him. I want you to do what I couldn’t. You can’t tell Tony about this. It wouldn’t work. At least that’s what doctor strange said. You don’t know him yet but you will._

_Please save him._  
_Save Tony._

  
He quickly wiped his eyes with the too long sleeves of his hoodie as the tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He couldn’t believe that his hero is not there in the future. That somehow the great Iron Man is dead.

Before he could flip to another page, he hears Happy’s voice, so he folds the pages immediately and put them inside the bag.

It seemed that Happy was talking to someone on his phone because Peter never caught someone’s response. When he heard Tony’s name, he pressed even more too clearly hear the words.

“How’s Tony?” Happy’s voice was soft and concerned, the stiffness that he used with Peter was long gone.

“Is the condition that bad?” Peter felt anxious as soon as he heard that. Too bad his senses did nothing to calm his mind.

“That idiot. Tell him that the kid is just fine, and he should be worrying about himself.”

“No I didn’t call pepper. Maybe you should tell her about this.”

“Yeah okay and Rhodey, please keep an eye on him.”

Peter didn’t know what to think of any of this. He thought, “Did I do something wrong? Happy seems really worried. Mr Stark must be really hurt for him to seem this concerned. Is this because of me? What should….” His train of thoughts suddenly stopped as the door opened and Happy came in.

“Hey Happy.” He said trying not to stutter.

“Hi kid. Are you okay?” said Happy looking at with an unreadable face.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” He said and before he could stop himself he spluttered, “What’s wrong with Mr Stark?”

“What do you mean?” Happy tried to act as if he didn’t know anything about what he was saying.

“I know something’s wrong Happy. I heard you outside. I’m, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to but there is this super hearing and I just wanna know Happy what happened to him?”

Happy looked troubled. He didn’t know what he should do. But he took a look at the kid who himself was sitting in a hospital bed and he knew that the kid was genuinely worried for Tony.

“He’s not in good shape kid.” Happy told him as he swiped his eyebrows. 

“Why, what happened? “ 

“He went away to deal with the things that I told you about. Then yesterday his distress signal went off and when Rhodey arrived at the place he found him unconscious in some bunker. He was all bloody and battered. He has been unconscious since yesterday. He woke up this morning but according to what Rhodey told me Tony doesn't want to speak about what happened.”

Peter took all the information and said,” can I probably see him. I mean if it's okay. I don't know maybe he wouldn't want to meet me right. But I really want to see him you know. But that won't be a good idea right... “

“Stop kid.” Happy said trying to stop the kid’s rambling. “Now that you apparently know everything that you shouldn't, what harm could it do see him? I think he would want to see you as well.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah.” he said pretending as if the words didn't mean anything. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

  
After an hour Peter was sitting in the spot beside Tony's bed, looking at the who was now sleeping due to the medicines he had in his system.

“Mr. Stark, can you hear me?” he asked, looking at the man who didn't look like the confident person he met a week ago. He looked rather defeated with the IV that was connected with his left hand. 

Rhodey said he was awake for a few minutes but he just fell asleep again and that was an hour ago. We don't know when he will wake up again. Other than that his condition has much improved since yesterday.” Happy stood at the door looking at Tony not really breaking contact as he continued.” you should go back to your room. We’re not really sure when he will wake up again.”

  
“No, I want to stay here with him. Please only for a few minutes maybe.”

“Ten more minutes and then you are going back to your room.”

“Yeah, okay.” Peter nodded his eyes never leaving Tony.

“I’ll go get you something to eat.” Happy said and then left the room closing the door behind him.

Peter gently placed his hand on top of Tony’s. “I was scared, Mr Stark. You are my hero. You have always been. You can’t just die.”

“Who’s dying?” Tony said with hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Peter looked up to see Tony’s eyes open. His expression was well played with his words but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. They looked tired and exhausted. Peter decided to play along. He gave Tony’s hand a squeeze before placing it gently back on the bed then he said, “You are awake.”

“Well yes I am but what are you doing here by the way? How did you even know I was here? Who told you?” Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

Peter quickly answered, “I am sorry, Mr Stark. No one told me, sir. I just…you know I was in my room and Happy was outside. He was talking to Mr Rhodes and I really didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I know I should not be here. I should probably go.” He continued to ramble as he jumped from his seat and started to move away.

“Hey, hey kid, stop right there. I didn’t tell you to go. Come sit here.” Tony stopped the kid and motioned him back towards the chair.

Peter quietly moved back and took the seat. He didn’t know what he should do so he asked, “Are you okay, Mr Stark?”

“I am as fine as I look like.” Tony replied with a repressed laugh. “What about you? Last time I saw you, you were in bed. So you all good now?”

“Yes I am good, sir.” He said as his mind rolled back to the letter. He not here with us in the future. He died saving the world. He died saving you. 

He really didn’t know if he should tell Mr Stark about the letter. He wanted to but he didn’t know if he should because the letter specifically told him not to. 

“Hey kid, Peter, you with me?” Tony practically yelled his name.

“Sorry.”

“You looked like you were in some kind of trance.”

“No. I am good.” He just shrugged.

“Why did you think I am going to die?” Tony asked.

For one second, Peter thought that he should just tell him but in the end he decided not to. “I heard Happy talking to Mr Rhodes because of this super hearing. He was saying you were in a really bad state when they found you. Happy sounded really worried.”

Tony moved his hand over his face as he spoke, “I should have updated Happy about your powers.” He let out a chuckle and looked at Peter as a frown appeared on his face. He continued, “Don’t worry kid. It’s not your fault. It’s just that you were never meant to know about this.”

Peter nodded as focused on Tony’s words. He wasn’t meant to know about this. Maybe that’s why there is no mention of this in the letter because the Peter never knew about this. Is that possible?

When he looked over at Tony, he found him sleeping so he adjusted his bed pulling the blanket up to cover him.

“Get some good rest, Mr Stark.” He said as he waited for Happy to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading.  
> Suggestions are most welcome.


	6. It was nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2016
> 
> Tony takes Peter home after everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something different at the end of this one.  
> Something I wanted to try.  
> Hope you guys will like it. :-)

2016 

He didn’t remember falling asleep but when he woke up he was still in the same room. He must have fallen asleep here while he was waiting for Happy, he figured. He looked at tony who was still sleeping. He found a cheeseburger on the side table. He picked it up and left for his room but not without taking another look at the man in the bed.

After another week, he was fully allowed to go home. Just yesterday Happy told him that he has fully recovered and could finally go home the next day. He got ready as fast as he could and waited for Happy to come as he read the letter.

_After the ‘civil war’ I only got to see tony the day I was going home. We made a video for my aunt. He called it an alibi.funny right. As if Tony Stark needed an alibi._

  
_That was a wonderful day. He talked about a lot of things. Teased Happy but not even once let me know about what had happened. I got to know a little to late._

  
_When I couldn’t do anything._

  
_When I was getting off the car that day, he reached out to open the door for me. I misunderstood it for a hug. He said we were not there yet which was pretty embarrassing for me.only if I had known what is going to happen, I would have held on to him for another moment or two. But I didn’t._  
_And you do._

  
_So that’s what I want you to do for yourself, not me._

  
_Even if it isn’t a hug, hold on to him. Even if it’s just a moment._

  
_It was that day, I saw him more than the person that I admired. More than a genius. More than a hero._

  
_It was that day, he became a part of my life._

He wasn’t sure about the letter now because he knew things have changed. He also hasn’t seen tony since he left his room the other day. He didn’t want to be a burden for the man. He asked Happy about him a few times, when he didn’t seem much irritated, and was glad to know that the man was doing better. Apparently Happy was a fun man when you get to know him. He didn’t know what happened but the man suddenly didn’t dislike him as much as he did before.

He was sitting on the bed when he heard a knock on the door. “Yeah come in.” he said as he stood up and went to the couch where his bag sitting.

“I am good to go Happy.”

He turned around to find tony standing at the door.

“Hey there, kid.”

“Mr stark, what are you doing here?” he said as his thoughts went back to the letter.

“What? Not happy to see me?” the man said with a short laugh.

“ No I, I didn’t mean that. It’s just, shouldn’t you be in bed or something?”

“No. I think I’m pretty good right here. How long do you think they can keep me in there? Now come on follow me.” He motioned with his hands.

Peter looked around but then quickly followed behind the man. “Where’s Happy?” he asked curiously as they stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind them.

“Well I figured you must be hungry, so I sent him to buy us some cheeseburgers. He will meet us by the car.”

“It’s really not necessary. I am good Mr stark.”

“It’s fine, kid. Don’t stress it.”

They soon reached the first floor and moved towards the gate where Happy was waiting for them besides the same black car he has seen the other day. They moved to sit inside as Happy handed them the burgers.

“Thanks Happy.” Peter said as he took the burger and received a nod from the man.

There were a few minutes of silence between them. Peter kept looking at his lap as he took a bite while tony was looking out of the window eating his.

“You are okay Mr stark?” peter asked breaking the silence after he finished. “You didn’t look so good the other day.”

“Already told you kid. I am good. Back in game.”

“Yeah okay.” He said then looked out of the window.

“Hey Happy told me you kept making a video diary. So where’s that camera of yours?”

“Oh I have it with me right now, in my bag.” As he opened his bag to take out the camera, his hand brushed the letter.

“How about we make an alibi video for your aunt? Are you ready?”

“An alibi? Sure. Okay.”

“We rolling? Get in the frame.”

Peter moved a little so that they both fit in the screen as Tony removed his glasses and continued.

“Hey, May. How you doing? What are you wearing? Something skimpy, I hope.” Peter gave him a glare while tony laughed. Peter could sense he was trying to lighten the mood.

“Peter, that’s inappropriate. Let’s start over. You can edit it.” Tony said as he patted him on the shoulder. They started again.

“Hey, May. I wanted to tell you what an incredible job your nephew did here this weekend at stark internship retreat. I am very impressed with him. He's got some real talent.”

Suddenly there was a loud screech as someone merged in the way.

“Come on! It’s a freaking merge.”

“ I’m sorry.” Happy said but tony continued.

“This is why you’re not on queens' boulevard.” he looked at Happy then turned around to look at the camera and said, “See, Happy is hoping to get bumped to asset management. He was forehead of security, but before that he was a driver.”

Happy turned to look at them with this false betrayed look on his face and said, “that was a private conversation. I don’t like joking about this. It was hard talking about that.”

Peter was trying to control his laughter through it all, only letting out a few chuckles. He covered his mouth with the other hand when tony looked at him. He noticed the man wasn’t angry, so he removed the hand.

“Kid you tell me, was he snoring a bunch? You saw him sleeping right?” tony said as the car suddenly acme to a halt.

“That’s enough. Stop laughing peter. We are here. End of line.” Happy said looking at them while tony and peter both kept laughing.

“Happy, can you give us a moment?” tony said to Happy as peter moved the camera to look at tony.

“Do you want me to leave the car?” Happy turns to look at tony.

“Why don’t you grab Peter’s case out of the trunk?” tony said to the man who mumbles something, but he still complies with the order. It seemed like tony wanted to speak to him alone.

“I can keep the suit?” Peter stares at him as he slowly puts down the camera that he’s been holding.

“Yes, we were just talking about it. This was built for you. Why shouldn’t you keep it?” tony said to him as put his glasses back on. He cleared his throat and then continued,“do me a favor though, Happy’s kind of your point guy on this. Don’t stress him out. Don’t do anything stupid. I’ve seen his cardiogram, all right?”

“Yes,” Peter answers with a nod. He was still surprised about what tony said.

“Don’t do anything I would do, and definitely don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. There’s a little gray area in there and that’s where you operate.” Tony says expressing it by motioning his fingers.

“Wait, does that mean that I’m an Avenger?” Peter asked, his voice expecting.

“No,” tony’s answer was quick and interrupted by a knock on peter’s window. “This it?” he asked.

“Seventh floor.” Tony answers.

“I can take that, you don’t have to,” Peter told Happy.

“You’ll take it?”

“Yeah I can take that.”

“Thank you,” Happy said and puts the luggage down.

Peter turned around and asked tony, “so when’s our next retreat, you know.” He moved his hands to form air quotes.

“What? Next mission?”

“Yeah the mission, missions.”

“We’ll call you.”

“You have my numbers?” he asked.

“No I mean, we’ll call you. Like someone will call you, alright?”

“From the team.”

Suddenly tony reached out to peter, who knew what’s happening. He knew that this really mattered to the future version of himself, so he wrapped his arms around the man in an embrace.

“That’s not a hug, I’m just grabbing the door for you. We’re not there yet,” tony said but peter held on for another moment knowing if the letter says the truth then he needs this moment. Then he shifted away and left the car. He heard tony sout a bye towards him as the doors closed behind him. He held the case in his hands as he watched the car leave.

Now he knew what the letter meant by “He became a part of my life.”

“They are going to call me.” He said as he went inside the apartment.  
  
  


Tony’s POV

As soon as peter left the car, Happy gets in the car and speeds away. I knew happy was talking about something but my thoughts were stuck. I looked outside the window, at these empty streets and thought about what just happened.

I agree, I wanted to hug the kid. Even say that I’m thankful for what he did back at the airport. That’s why I reached out to him but I just couldn’t, so I pretended that I was opening the door. Something was difficult with all this because I felt the kid’s embrace even though I told him it wasn’t a hug. Maybe I was just imagining but for some reason I was glad that the kid held on. It was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you guys liked the new addition that I made. I wanted to add Tony's POV before but I wasn't sure.
> 
> Let me know if should keep this or not..?


	7. Voice activation required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2016
> 
> Peter comes home. 
> 
> 2030
> 
> Peter take on his position at SI after finally accepting Pepper's offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait....  
> Hope you like it.

2016

  
Peter opened the door of his apartment as he held the suitcase and passed the bag from one hand to another swiftly.

He shouted, “Hey May. I’m home.”

“Oh, Peter, I’ve missed you.” May pulled him into a bone crushing hug. “I’ve been waiting since Tony called me this afternoon.”

“Mr Stark called you?” Peter asks, surprised to hear that.

“Oh yeah he did. I didn’t like him at first but when I talked to him, he didn’t seem that bad. He’s quite different from all the things he is infamous for.” She said as she pulled apart.

  
“What did he say?” Peter asked as he put down the case and slumped on the couch.

“He told me you will be coming home today and how he felt that he should inform me since he is responsible for you. He spoke so politely that it was hard to believe it is the same person who we hear on TV so often.”

“Yeah, he is a good person. I always told you he is.” Peter said with a smirk as he recalled the hug.

“Yeah, you did. And now I might believe you.” May replied as she moved towards the kitchen. “Hey, I made some lasagna….”

“May, we both know …...” Peter said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

“It is not burnt. At least not this time.” Peter let out a chuckle before May continued. “Quit laughing. You want it or not?”

“Yeah, yeah. I will stop.” He said as he pressed a hand to his mouth.

After the dinner, they talked for a while and then Peter headed to his room. He put the case on his bed and shut the door behind him quickly shooting a web at the knob and went to open the case. As the case opened he was still astonished by looking at it and by the fact that he got to keep it. He, then, put on his web shooters on the wrist and closed the case again putting it in his cupboard underneath some boxes. He thought he will have to figure out some place to keep the suit because he can’t really afford May finding it.

He jumped over his bed and landed in a sitting position. He looked at his wrist as he admired his new web shooters which were nothing like his old shooters. Who knows, how much Tony has upgraded them. He moved his fingers around the shooter as we felt some itching.

“So itchy, man.” He says as he accidentally hit some button and a flash of red light came from the shooter directly hitting him in the face. He covered his face with his left hand and moved his other hand so that the bright flash was directed towards the ceiling.

A brighter smile appeared on his face as a holographic image flashed on the ceiling.

The next day, he was sitting on his bed scrolling through his phone as it was Sunday. May was working some extra shifts in the hospital. After a few minutes, he clicked on Ned’s contact. He started texting him.

“Hey man.” he sent. 

“Look who is back. Dude, How was the internship? You gotta tell me everything……” Ned replied quickly.

“It was amazing. I was freaking out the whole time.”

“Oh you must be. I am freaking out right now. I can't even imagine.”

Peter internally knew they were talking about different things, but he played along.

“Yeah dude. It was awesome. I wish you could have seen that.”

“So did you meet Mr Stark again?”

“Yeah actually I did.”

“Dude, your life’s so amazing. I mean you got to meet Tony Stark……whoa!!!”

“You are freaking out right now.”

“Oh, yeah, totally. So tell me about him. How is he in the real life?”

Peter paused a little as he recalled the events of the battle and what’s written in the letter then texted.

“He is amazing than I thought he would be. He even offered me a burger on the way home.”

“WHATTT? Tony Stark offered you a burger? No, he dropped you home???”

“Yeah he did. Both.” he couldn’t help himself from smiling as he texted. “Told ya. He is a good person.”

“I wish I could meet him too.”

Before can answer back, Ned texted again. “Mom’s calling. I’ll see you tomorrow in school.”

“Yeah sure. See yaa.” He texted and then threw his phone on the other side of the bed.

He slowly rolled his sleeve and played a little with his web shooters. His eyes landed on his backpack that was lying beside the table. He shot a web, pulling it towards himself. He opened the zip and searched through the bag to find the letter and pulled it out and started reading again.

_Through the next two months or so, I kept in touch with happy through texts. I told him everything, texting him throughout the day but the man never replied to any of my messages._

_Later I figured, happy wouldn’t really want to babysit a teenage superhero. I didn’t see Tony either but I knew the man must be busy. Tony Stark wouldn’t have time to contact some teenager right? That’s what I thought._

_But now I know, he was always looking out for me. Always._

Peter flipped another page of the letter only to find it dated two months from the current date. He figured he wouldn’t have to do anything for next two months or so. He looked at the pages once more before putting them back thinking he has all the time he need. 

He had no idea how wrong he was.

#####

2030 

Peter is now sitting on the chair that once belonged to Tony. But according to Pepper, he came here on rare occasions. He loved to spend his time in the labs rather sitting here in this office by him. Well Peter agreed with the same. He missed DUM-E and U, the sound of motors and smell of oil. He would rather be there than here trapped between these white walls.

He is going to talk to Pepper later. It’s been a few days since he accepted Pepper’s offer. Pepper has been telling him how everything works since then. It was like how she helped him after everything went down with beck. He often wondered how a woman can be such a contradiction. So gentle yet intriguing at the same time. No one can argue with Pepper Potts. She had this aura of perfection around her.

He moved his hands over the things slowly feeling Tony’s presence in every bit that he touched. Pepper told him this room has not been touched since except for the regular maintenance and Peter wanted to let it stay that way.

The table had two drawers in it. He opened the right one first. There were some blue prints and some folders. He flipped through them finding a few interesting projects and lots of other doodles. He concluded that Tony didn’t really like it here. The man was bored. The thought made him chuckle.

Then he moved to the left drawer and opened it only to find it empty except for one small case only slightly bigger than the size of a ring box. He picked it up and brushed his hand over it. Then he looked at the ceiling and spoke.

“Hey Friday, you there?” his voice slightly unsure.

“I’m always here Peter.” Friday’s voice came through, and he relaxed a little.

“I found this small case here in the left drawer. Do you know anything about it?”

  
“Boss left this for you Peter. Only you have access to it. It hasn’t been touched since then.”

“Wait what? This…. He left this for me?” his voice slightly trembling.

“Yes. He did.”

“Does Pepper know about it?” ha asks as he placed the case on the table.

“Yes. She does Peter. She left it here for you. If you have any questions you should contact her.”

“Yeah, I guess I should. Would you make the call?”

“Sure. Patching through right now.”

“Hello? Peter, is that you?” Pepper’s voice came in.

“Hey Pepper. I just wanted to ask you something about……” 

Before he could finish Pepper cut him. “ Oh you found the case right?” she asked.

“Yeah I have it. Friday told me ….she told me that….” Pepper cut him again while he was trying to redress the sentence.

“It’s true. He left this for you. I found this a few weeks after….” her voice shook a little just as it always did when she talked about him. “…after…he died. There was a note stating how only you can open this if you ever chose to accept the offer. Now that you have accepted, I thought I should go with what he said. What he left.” She paused a little then continued. “Anyway there’s a censor under the case. It also needs voice recognition. A code or something. It would be something only you would know. Probably some name he called you. Weird nicknames. He used to do that a lot.” Her voice slightly softened at the end. 

“Yeah, he did.” He chuckled a bit as his mind went back to the fight in Germany. “And Pepper, I think I might have an idea about the code.”

“Then I’ll leave you to it.”

“Thanks Pepper.” He said, his voice grateful.

  
Before she cut the call she said, “Anytime kid.” She sounded much better than last week. Less tired and somehow more affectionate. And that was good because she always sounded affectionate.

He pressed the censor under the case and a blue light flashed through the case. Then a voice came through.

_“Voice activation required.”_

Peter didn’t say anything for a while then he let out a heavy breath and spoke.

“Underoos.”

_“Access granted.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure with the ending. Hope it wasn't a bad idea to leave it at that.
> 
> Please let me know of any mistakes and suggestions....


	8. Note

Hey guys. Hope you all are doing well. 

Last, when I added Tony's POV, I wasn't sure about it at all. So thank you. Your approval meant a lot to me. Now I'm finally rolling with it. 

I am here for a quick question though. Please let me know what you think. 

Would you guys like me to change Tony's POV back to third person like the whole story or should I leave it as it is?? As in first person?

Also thanks Lexi_Writer for pointing that out.

I really hope you don't mind me asking.This is my first work and I really appreciate everyone who's reading.

Thank you.

<3


	9. I am here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2030
> 
> Peter gets to hear a message from Tony. He had no idea how much he needed to hear that.
> 
> 2016
> 
> Tony goes to save a certain kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> I hope you all are doing well.
> 
> thank you for reading this. : )

2030

_“Voice activation required.”_

Peter didn’t say anything for a while then he let out a heavy breath and spoke.

“Underoos.”

_“Access granted._ ”

Peter’s eyes widened as a holographic image of Tony materialized in front of him. He thought he was ready for this but now he knew he was wrong. He wasn’t ready. He never will be. but he has to this. His eyes met Tony’s and suddenly he felt his breath stutter.

“Hey Mr Stark.” He said before he could remind himself that the man wasn’t here.

“Hey kid. It’s been a minute I guess.” A small smile appeared on Tony’s face that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Tears started to well up in Peter’s eyes as he heard Tony's familiar voice. He wanted to tell him how wrong he was. It has been too long for a minute. Too long. His throat felt heavy as he tried to regain his breath.

“Sorry. My bad, shouldn’t have said that. If you are listening to this then I guess it’s been much longer than a minute.It means that we were able to resurrect a part of this world to what it was. It means people had been reunited with their loved ones and they have moved on with their lives as they should. And it also means that it worked, that we fixed everything. Everyone came back.”

“Except you.” Peter said finally finding his voice.

“Yeah except me. That’s why you are watching this right.” Tony said as if he was excepting Peter to say that. Peter blinked, startled by the determination that quite suddenly flashed through his mentor’s eyes.

“Don’t get me wrong, kid. I have no wish to encounter death anytime soon. At least not earlier than absolutely necessary. But I know, I have always known. I knew since I came back from Afghanistan. I should have died then. I should have died when I flew the nuke into the wormhole. I should have died on titan before Strange strangely gave away the stone. According to him there was no other way and maybe there isn’t. I know I shouldn’t be alive unless it’s for a reason, kid. And somehow I know this is it.” Tony’s eyes met his gaze. Again Peter felt like the man was really there.his soul was crushed as his hand went right through the projection.

“At first, I was selfish. Didn’t want to risk everything I finally had. Turned cap away when he came with the offer. Time travel?” he let out a small chuckle. “That’s impossible right? Even with everything I have seen in the last two decades, I still didn’t believe it. I didn’t want to. But then who knew a photo of a certain kid with big brown eyes would be enough to convince me.”

Peter shivered at the statement. He knew who the man was talking about and the recognition made his breath twitch as the tears threatened to fall.

“Remember the picture we had taken back then, as a proof of your fake internship. It sat on my kitchen shelf for last five years.”

“And it has been sitting on mine now.” He said remembering the day Pepper gave it to him. She said he should keep it, and he couldn’t bring it in himself to refuse. After all he needed that too.

“ You were so happy that day. So excited that you even held the certificate upside down.” he chuckled but this time there was something more real about his smile. There was that bright smile again. The happy one. It made Peter smile too.

“I still can’t believe the fact that this was my inspiration for time travel. Yes, you saved the world,kid through something very insignificant but still important all the same.” Tony let out a small laugh again as he motioned his hands the same way he did when he wanted to let him know he was proud of him. He didn’t like to use words. “ I figured out time travel but just as I said I was selfish at first. It’s no shock. According to everyone, I’ve always been selfish. I didn’t always agree but at that moment I wanted to be selfish. I told Pepper all I wanted to do was put this idea in a box, drop it at the bottom of the lake and go to sleep. But then she asked me if I would be able to rest. In that moment I knew what I had to do. After all Pepper Potts was many things and wrong was not one of them.” he smiled.

“I know.” Peter said as he wiped his eyes, faintly smiling.

“ I know I ‘d give anything just to see you now, kid. At whatever point in time you are. Wait, wow you must be an adult now, if you are watching this. Can’t say kid anymore.” He aid as a small smirk appeared on his face as he continued. “ So you decided to work here huh.” Peter knew it wasn’t a question.

“That's why I needed to tell you this. I want you to understand why I did what I did. And i know you think it was a bad decision whatever I did, but look on the bright side right? I wanted you to work here. Even had a little internship program for you but I wanted it to be your decision." his gaze shifted and came back. a new smile propped on his face. "And now that we are in business, I have left some nice projects with Friday. You can give them a look." he said as he smiled faintly. "I know it’s a lot Peter but I know you can do this. I am proud of you, kid. No matter what you had decided I would still have been proud of you. I wish I had told you that sooner." Tony shifted a little and continued, “God, I didn’t know I had it in me to say all this. I think parenthood is wearing me out. I hope you are taking care of Morgan. She already loves you .” Tony said raising an eyebrow then let out a chuckle.

“In two days, we are going to pull this off. I hope it goes well. You know, I mean no one dying and no more losing. Who am I kidding? Things will play out just fine. We are going to bring everyone back. And when I will see you I am going to hug you for all those times I didn’t, and then we are all gonna celebrate the lives of people.”

Tony takes a deep breath as Peter finds himself not able to find his own. His throat chokes as he tries to hold the tears stinging his eyes.

“Hopefully you'll never have to see this. But if you do then you must know…” Tony looks at him straight in the eyes and says, “I love you 3000.”

The image flickered and faded away leaving Peter alone once again. He didn’t move for a long time before wiping his tears and calling Friday.

“Hey Friday?”

“Yes Peter” the voice texture was soft, almost comforting.

“Did you hear all this?”

“Yes I did Peter.”

“Then can you show me the projects and ideas he was talking about?”

“Sure Peter.” he said as he looked away from where the projection had been as a screen flashes in front of him

#####

2016

Tony's POV 

It had been three weeks since everything happened. The media and therefore public called it a Civil War between the Avengers , earth’s mightiest heroes. I agreed with them, for the most part. It wasn’t anything civil but I had definitely been part of what people called a war. And I don’t even want to think about how there could have been casualties. If Peter didn’t catch Rhodey in time, if Peter had not survived the fall or if captain had gone too far in Siberia.

The idea still sent shivers down my spine. I look down at the papers that had been sitting at the table for past hour or so. at the top in bold letters was written Sokovia accords. Looking at those words, I was reminded that we had lost. It wasn’t a war I had lost, as most people would think. I lost my team, my friends, and the only people I have had for a family. At least I thought we were. But Steve told me how foolish I was to think that we were friends. I don’t think I can bring it in myself to forgive him anytime soon.

I look around myself trying not to feel the absence of people that used to be here. Live here most time. It doesn’t help my mind as I think about that the fact that the avengers have fallen apart. Thor is off world and Bruce hasn’t returned in years. Though Natasha never stopped looking. Scott and Clint are under house arrest while others are on run. I think it’s still better alternative than the raft. Who knows what is Ross doing there. And there are just so many things to deal with.

Everything and everyone is scattered and I can’t do anything to stop it.

I tried to bring my focus to the work once more. I knew I have to go through this before the next meeting because I really can’t afford to make Pepper more annoyed than she already was. I was only going to open the file lying on the desk when suddenly Friday spoke up.

_“Boss It seems that Mr Parker is in urgent need of help.”_

“Peter? Wh….what happened to him ? I asked frantically pushing the buttons on my watch calling the suit.

_“It seems he had acquired a knife wound to his side while he was trying stop a robbery.”_

“Call him. Patch through the suit Fri.”

“Hey kid, hang on a little. I am on the way.”

“Mr… Mr Stark….?” Peter’s voice was trembling as he spoke. “I don’t ….I don’t know……” his voice soon quieted down and the only sound I could hear was small gasps for breath. I could sense he was going to lose consciousness soon.

“You gotta stay awake Pete. You hear me? Kid? Peter?” I shouted. My thoughts were running faster than I could fly. “Don’t you dare kid.talk to me.” But my voice trembled and soon enough I was pleading with the kid to stay awake and keep talking. “Just keep talking kid.” And he complied. Peter kept talking though I couldn’t understand more than a little words here and there, but I was more than glad to hear his voice. Being the proof that the kid is alive.

In no less than five minutes, I was at the roof of a jewelry store. I glanced around to find Peter slouched against a wall. Even though I was standing a few feet away I could still see blood oozing out of his body. My mind went still as I stepped towards him.

“Hey kid.” I said, but he didn't recognize me and began thrashing, so I grabbed his arms and removed the mask. “Hey, hey it's me. See?”

“Mr Stark?” he looked delusional as he spoke rapidly blinking in an attempt to keep them open.

“Yeah just me.” I said trying to put pressure to his wound.

“You are here” he sounded surprised.

“Of course I am here kid.” I told him before lifting him up gently and heading towards the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to interact with people. so if you have any ideas or suggestions or anything then please let me know.


	10. Can't have you dying on me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2016
> 
> Peter acquires a knife wound while trying to stop a robbery. But Tony comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Hope you all are doing great.

2016

  
Peter slammed into the floor, scratching his elbows on the tiled floor. He rolled to his side before the man can punch him and shot the man, webbing him to the floor.

Another man threw a punch at him, but he caught his hand mid-air, throwing him at a wall. But suddenly he felt his senses go hay wire as he felt a sting in his left side. He blocked the knife but it was already deep down. He winced as the weapon pulled out of his body, then knocked the man on the floor, webbing him up as well. The pain he felt was hard to bear.

He heard the sirens as he tried to get up, knocking over the counter. He stumbled over his steps as he left the store. He saw the cops approaching, so he threw a web towards the roof and quickly jumped, launching himself as high as he could. He landed on his back hurting himself once again. “Ah!” he groaned, trying to sit back against the wall. He took a deep breath. He kept laying there for a few seconds when he suddenly heard a voice coming through the suit.

“Hey kid, hang on a little. I am on the way.” Tony’s voice came through.

“Mr… Mr Stark….?” His voice was trembling as he tried to catch his breath. “I don’t …. I don’tknow….” he suddenly couldn’t catch his breath as he felt his chest tighten. He continued to gasp for breath. He could see everything fading before his eyes.

“You gotta stay awake Pete. You hear me? Kid? Peter?” Tony’s voice came again. “Don’t you dare kid. Talk to me.” 

Peter tried to speak but nothing came out. It felt like his breath was out of his reach. But he didn’t stop trying.

“Just keep talking kid. Tell me about your day.” Tony’s voice reached him again and he obeyed. 

He talked about patrolling even though his voice was scrapped. He talked about helping a kid who scrapped his knee. He talked about helping an old woman who lost her wallet. He talked about the jewelry store, the robbery he tried to stop and about getting stabbed.

The last thing he remembered seeing was Mr Stark. He was surprised that the man was really here.

The last words he remembered was Mr Stark telling him, “of course I am here kid.” Then he lost consciousness.

And when he woke up he found himself among a familiar set of walls. He realized that he was in the med bay at the Stark tower. Tony was sitting on the same couch as he did before.

He tried to move but flinched and Tony was quick to rush towards him and help him up.

“There. You good?” Tony asked with a worried expression as he put a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.” Peter said.

“You want to tell me what happened out there?”

“Yeah. Yeah, sure. I was just patrolling around the city and then I saw these guys with masks entering a jewelry store, so I tried to stop them. I webbed two of them to the walls but then one of them punched me and I tried to fight him off.” He slightly lowered his head as he continued. “ I pushed him and webbed him but then I felt my senses go off and then I felt this terrible pain in my side. I turned to the last guy who held a knife. I tried to fight, caught his hand, threw the knife away and webbed him. Then I heard the sirens and I couldn’t risk them finding my identity, so I jumped on the roof.” 

His breath suddenly hitched, and he winced because he was speaking too fast. He kept looking down at his hands. 

“I’m sorry.” He slowly muttered.

“Sorry about what?” Tony asked with frown.

“I didn’t mean to get in trouble. You told me not to do anything stupid. I thought I could handle it. Now I got the suit all torn up.” Peter’s eyes was stinging with tears. He still doesn’t look up, trying not to let the tears fall.

“You’re worried about the suit?” Tony sounds surprised and definitely exhausted. “Look at yourself kid. You were bleeding out on a roof.”

“How did you know? Is there some tracker in my suit?” Peter asked, his voice small.

“There are a lot of things in your suit.” Tony said with a chuckle. Peter looked up at that, meeting Tony’s eyes. “There are a lot of protocols in there including one where FRIDAY informs me if you get hurt. If FRIDAY sense any drastic changes in your heart rate or blood pressure or anything, she sends me a direct notification.”

“Wow, that's pretty awesome.” He was amazed, eager to learn more about what the suit can do.

“Yeah, look who you are talking to.”

“Yes and I want to thank you….for.” he paused a little thinking about the things mentioned in the letter then continued. “For everything. Thanks for coming.”

“Don’t stress it. Can’t have you dying on me right?” Tony said with a small smile.

There were a few moments of silence when Tony suddenly clapped his hands.

“I have informed your aunt that you will be staying here overnight for the internship and you look good so how about I show you the labs? 

“Oh my god, really?” Peter asked, shocked.

“Well wouldn’t it be sad that you came to the tower twice in a month, and still the only place you’ve seen is med bay?” Tony said raising an eyebrow then continued. “There should be some clothes. Go get changed.

Five minutes later, they were walking towards the elevators. Peter was walking a little behind Tony, his shoulders tensed because of excitement. 

They stopped in front of an elevator which opened immediately. They stepped inside, Peter still standing beside Tony, waiting for him to choose the floor but the man didn’t move. Instead, a pleasant voice comes out of nowhere.

“Hello Boss. Hello Mr Parker, it’s nice to finally meet you. How are you feeling now?”

“Uh…hi. It’s nice to meet you too, and I am… I am good.” Peter stuttered a little.

“That’s good. Boss was….” 

Tony coughed a little and cut FRIDAY before she could finish the sentence. “That’s FRIDAY. She runs everything here. FRI, take us to my lab, please.” Tony said.

“Sure Boss.”

The elevator stops no more after a few seconds. They stepped out into the hallway. Peter picked up the pace as they walked towards the staircase leading to a huge glass door. 

When the door opened, he stood there astonished by everything in front of him. The lab was amazingly quipped with advanced tech everywhere. There were holographic monitors displaying a lot of data. And then there were Iron Man suits behind a glass display. He was awed by everything.

“Quit the staring, kid.” Tony said.

“Mr Stark this is amazing. And those Iron Man suits are totally insane.”

“Course it is kid. Now come over here.” the man motioned him to come over to the table he was standing beside. He quickly followed. There on the table was lying his suit. It was scrapped around the edges with a big cut on the left side but there were no blood stains around the cut.

Peter thought that the man was going to give him a lecture about getting the suit torn. He wasn’t definitely wasn’t expecting what the man said next.

“Now that you are here anyways, how about we work on it? Tony asked.

“You want to work on the suit with me?” he looked up at the man, eyes wide in surprise.

“Yeah sure why not. And also what would you like to eat? We will order.” the man said casually. 

“It's fine. I am good Mr Stark.” he said not wanting to cause any trouble. 

“Kid, with your metabolism, you must be starving. So either you state your order or I will.” Tony said. 

“Maybe pizza.” he said with a shrug. 

“Okay, that sounds good. FRIDAY you heard him. Place an order.”

“Yes Boss. Order will arrive shortly.”

“Let's check on the suit till then.” Tony said and Peter followed. 

#####

Tony’s POV

  
I went to get myself some coffee and when I came back I found Peter asleep on the working table. Of course, he was tired. We had been working here for five hours. The suit was all fixed up.

I decided to let him sleep there, not wanting to wake him up. I sat down on my chair, placing my coffee on the table clutched between my hands, and look at the boy who was quietly sleeping.

Looking at him made me recall everything that had happened today. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t terrified when FRIDAY told me about the injury. When I reached the rooftop and saw him lying there, with all the blood coming out of his body, I couldn’t help but think of the worst.

But Peter did everything to obey me when I asked him to keep talking. As much as I wanted him to keep talking, I hadn’t expected him to follow the instructions in his state.

I remember the kid apologizing for the suit. As if the suit mattered more than him. And the way he looked at the lab, trying to stay calm but his excitement was visible through his smile. 

Peter asked me a lot of questions about the suit as we were working on it. Each more complex than the previous. And when I answered him, he looked at me with stars in his eyes. I couldn’t help but give him a few smiles along the way. 

Looking at him now makes me wonder what I think of him. Happy suggested I could mentor him but looking at the still unread set of papers on the side table, I am not sure. I don't want to mess this up.

I took another sip of coffee before standing up and grabbing a thin blanket for Peter. Then I went to my desk and sat down, glancing at the Accords. I opened the file again for the fifth time today and started reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I really regret not being able to update but I was dealing with some stuff at the moment, (mentally) . I couldn't bring myself to write for days.
> 
> I'll try my best to update more from now on.
> 
> Hope you like this one. Thank you for reading.


	11. The Least I Could Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2016
> 
> Peter stays over at Stark Tower while Tony reconsiders happy's advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> Here's a new chapter.
> 
> Hope you guys like it.

2016

When Peter woke up, it took him a minute to realize where he was. He looked around to find himself in on the same workbench he was working yesterday. He looked around to see the suit lying beside him, there was not a single mark saying it has been used before. But the man who created it was nowhere in sight.

He doesn’t remember when he fell asleep and he certainly didn’t remember the man putting his jacket around him but his senses couldn’t miss the smell of Tony’s infamous cologne. He removed the jacket that was wrapped around him and put it on a clear on the workbench. He couldn’t have it scrapped.

While he was still looking around, his eyes flickered to his watch. It was 9:15. His eyes widened. He has never woke up this late but the real realization that was Saturday and he didn’t have school made him relax a little.

“Hey, Ms Friday?” he asked looking at the ceiling.

_“Yes, Mr Parker?”_ the voice came as perfect as before.

“Please call me Peter. I just wanted to know where is Mr Stark?”

_“Boss went up, to the penthouse, an hour ago. Do you want me to inform him that you are awake?”_

“Oh, I don’t know. I don’t wanna disturb him.”

_“I am sure he wouldn’t be disturbed Peter,”_ Friday said with a change of name and a little affection in her voice, that didn’t go unnoticed by Peter.

“Oh okay.” He replied.

_“Boss has been informed and he’s asked me to bring you up,”_ Friday said in an ‘I told you’ way. He couldn’t not be amazed by the emotions in the A.I.’s voice.

“Oh, okay.” He replied in a whisper as he stood up from the workbench and went to pick up his bag.

_“Step into the elevator Peter. I’ll take you up.”_

So that’s what he did. He went outside into the hallway and stepped into the elevator, his bag hanging from his left shoulder.

A minute later, he stepped out of the elevator, expecting to find himself in a hallway or corridor but he stepped right into a huge room area. He didn’t move for a few seconds, amazed by the size of the room.

“You are here.” Tony’s voice came from the far end.

“Mr Stark?”

“Yeah, I am here. Come over.”

Peter followed and went towards the voice which apparently came from the kitchen.

“Hey, Mr Stark.”

“Hey, kid. You got some good sleep?” taking a sip from his coffee.

“I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to sleep.”

“Slow down kid. I was just asking. And stop calling me sir.”

“Sorry, Mr Stark.”

Tony rolled his eyes and said, “No more sorrys as well. What’s with you and all the apologies anyway?”, while pouring himself another coffee but continued after Peter didn’t say anything. “ You deserved that sleep. We were working for hours. I didn’t even realize it was this late.”

“Yeah, I didn’t realize as well. When I woke up it was quarter past nine. I never wake up this late but it was good. I guess I really needed that sleep.” He spoke as Tony handed him a sandwich.

“Here. you must be hungry.”

Peter went on to say something but Tony stopped him with a wave of a hand.

“No, don’t tell me you are fine. You are gonna eat it.”

“Yeah okay.”

He slowly took a bite from it, as if contemplating the taste, but then he quickly finished the whole thing, deciding it tasted much better than anything May has ever cooked.

“Mr Stark, this is really good.” He said with a full mouth and soon started coughing.

“Eat slowly kid.” Tony said as he handed Peter a glass of water. “We have more.”

“Thanks, Mr Stark.”

“No problem, kid.” Tony said handing him another sandwich.

“Want some coffee? No, you are what 14 right? You are a kid. Well, then it’s juice for you.”

“I am not a kid, Mr Stark.” Peter groaNed.

“You are to me.” Tony said with a chuckle. Then he put down his coffee and said, “Eat your food and I’ll go call Happy, to give you a ride home. I promised your aunt, I will get you home before noon.”

“Yeah. Yeah okay.”

“For how beautiful she is, she can be really scary you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” Peter gave him a smile that the man returned before he picked up the phone and called Happy.

Half an hour later, Peter was following Tony through the gates where Happy was waiting for them already. The man was quick to shove his phone in his pocket when he saw them coming his way.

“Hey Happy.” Peter said with a smile.

“Hey, Peter. How are you?” Happy asked placing a hand on Peter's shoulder.

“I am good.”

“Yeah, after getting jabbed with a knife and getting seven stitches. He is totally fine.” Tony chimed in.

“You should call me at these times you know.”

“I thought I could handle it. But then Mr Stark had to show up and save me.” he looked down but then he continued,“Though I really loved the labs Mr Stark. Everything was so amazing. ” excitement was still fresh and visible.

“If you want, we can do it again sometimes.” Tony said.

“Really? That would be so awesome Mr Stark.”

“Yeah. You are free on weekends, right? Happy will pick you up. How does that sound?”

“Yeah sure Mr Stark .That's totally fine.” Peter said amazed.

“Now hop in the car. I don't need your aunt to kill me.” he patted Peter on the back as he slid into the car.

“Bye, Mr Stark.” he waved through the window.

“Bye, kid.” he saw the man waving back as the car picked up the pace.

#####

When Peter reached home, he shook the man's hand before he drove off. He went to his apartment to find a note attached to the refrigerator.

_Off to work. Call me as soon as you get back. - May_

He pulled out his phone and dialled her number.

“Hello, aunt May.”

“Peter, how are you?” Her voice was a little too concered.

“I am absolutely fine. I just came back home. Found your note.”

“Yeah. I was just worried you know. You didn't tell me about stayover or whatever it was.”

“I am sorry, May. I must have forgotten.”

“Oh, Peter, it's fine. I am just concerned that you are forcing yourself too much. You know you don't have to do this if you feel pressurized.”

For a second his mind flickered to the events of future that he knows. That he can possibly stop from happening. That pressure is still there even if no one can see it. But he shook the thought away as soon as it came.

“No May. I want to do this. And you know what, Mr Stark even invited me to work with him every weekend so I could learn more.”

“Really that's amazing. I am so proud of you Pete.”

“Thanks, May.”

“I gotta go now. Bye, love you.”

“Love you too May. He said as he hung up.”

After a quick shower and fresh clothes, Peter was sitting on the desk as he opened the drawer and pulled out his diary that contained the letter.

He opened the letter to find any missing pages dated yesterday's but there were none. He was still confused because everything that happened yesterday was not mentioned in the letter. Also, the letter said that they were not to mee two months later.

“Has the future already changed?” He asked himself.

"Mr Stark inviting me over has not been mentioned as well. What is happening..."

#####

Tony’s POV

“If you want, we can do it again sometimes.”

I don’t even know why the hell did I say that. I had already established that I wasn’t ready to handle this responsibility.

“Really? That would be awesome Mr Stark.”

The kid perked up like he had found a stolen treasure. And my backtracking idea went to trash just like that.

“Yeah. You are free on weekends, right? Happy will pick you up. How does that sound?”

So that’s what I said instead. I could see Happy giving me a lopsided smile and I could hear him asking, “Who wasn’t ready?”

“Yeah sure Mr Stark. That's totally fine.” Peter said amazement visible through his eyes.

“Now hop in the car. I don't need your aunt to kill me.”I said as I patted him on the back as he slid into the car.

“Bye, Mr Stark.” he said as he waved through the window.

“Bye, kid.” I replied, hands tucked in my pockets.

As the car drove away, I reconsidered Happy’s suggestion. Maybe I could mentor the kid without falling back. Besides, after the last night’s incident, I can’t really let him be.

After giving him a multi-million dollar suit, showing him the ropes is the least I could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your views on this chapter and my story.
> 
> Next chapter will be up in a few minutes....enjoy.<3


	12. I named her Karen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2016
> 
> it was Peter's birthday. He was disappointed that Tony didn't text him throughout the day.
> 
> Tony wasn't the man the give people surprises but this was an exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another one.
> 
> Please enjoy!!!

2016

Two months later,

Peter has been going to Stark tower every Saturday since that eventful day. The first time he got a call from the man was a week after the incident. It was Friday night and Peter was determined to finish all his assignments, just so he could go to the Stark tower without any school-related stress when he got a call from an unknown number. He picked up the call but not even once had he expected Tony Stark calling him.

“Hey kid.” said the man.

“Mr Stark, what happened? Do you need me? Is it a mission?” Peter asked frantically.

“Woah! Slow down, kid. And sorry to disappoint you but no missions. I just wanted to check on you.”

“Oh, you did?”

Peter’s mind wandered to the letter because it specifically said that Mr Stark didn’t contact him or at least the other him. but then the letter also said that Happy didn’t reply to any of Peter’s messages but whenever he texted the man about his day in the last week and even before, the man had always replied. Sometimes it was just a thumbs up but that just means that the things have changed. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Tony calling his name.

“Peter?”

“Sorry, yes. Yeah I am here.”

“What did I say about apologies kid.” He could practically feel the man rolling his eyes at him but then he continued. “Though how’s the wound? With your healing, I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s all gone by now.”

“It sure is Mr Stark. Just a little scar now.” Peter said smiling, happy about the fact that the man cared.

“That’s good. So I wanted to ask about tomorrow…” Tony questioned.

“Oh, I wouldn’t mind if you are busy Mr Stark.” He said feeling disappointed already.

“Why do you always go one step ahead. Is it a part of your senses? I am not busy kid. I just wanted to ask if you are coming or not.” Tony said with a sigh.

“Of course, I am Mr Stark. You know, I am really excited to work with you again. The lab is insane….”

Peter continued to ramble about how awesome it is to work with Tony and the man just listened, letting out a few chuckles along the way.

After almost half an hour, they were still talking. Peter had told him about everything he did that week which turned out to be pretty embarrassing when he thought about it later.

“Okay, Pete. I gotta go now.”

“Sure Mr Stark. It was great to talk to you. Bye.” He said as let out a yawn. He didn’t realize but he was working on assignments for almost four hours. He didn’t even go on patrol.

“Get some sleep kid. ”

“Yeah. Good night Mr Stark.”

“Good night kid,” Tony said as he hung up.

After that, he spent every weekend at the Stark tower. Sometimes even Sundays. It wouldn’t be wrong to say that they have grown closer. They worked on new models of iron man suit sometimes. Those were Peter’s favorite days.

Sometimes they would come up with some new ideas and work on them together which ended up with him staying over the weekend.

Tony even gave Peter training in hand to hand combat. Happy taught him some nice moves and weird facts. But according to Peter, they just had a lot of fun together while learning new things. Peter also learned about various web combinations that Tony had placed in the suit. He was quite shocked to learn that there were taser webs in the suit. Why would he need them? But he didn’t ask anyway.

They even watched a few movies together and Peter was still amused by the fact that the man had never watched a star wars movie before. How is that even possible?

After that, Peter made sure to make him watch every single star wars movie that exists. And he had already checked off about three of them.

No matter how impossible it would have seemed to anyone else, but yes Tony and Peter texted each other on a regular basis.

Peter has refused to look at the letter ever since the first call because if things are changing then he guessed it’s for best.

Their lab days were soon turned into something more and even though none of them could name it, they liked it all the same.

Today was the second Sunday of August, which should have been a lab day but it wasn’t because it was Peter’s birthday. Peter never mentioned it to Tony. He just told him that he had plans with Ned so he couldn’t stay over but he had a gut feeling more powerful than his spider senses that the man already knew. So when Tony didn’t call him or text him throughout the day, he was quite disappointed.

Ned came to his apartment and they made lego models all day long. May tried to bake him a cake but it turned out not so well so she took them out for dinner.

Peter really enjoyed the dinner but he kept looking at his phone just to see a text from Tony but he didn’t. So he kept his phone back inside his pocket and tried to focus on the conversation.

Ned parted ways with them outside the restaurant with their handshake and good night. May and Peter reached home after fifteen minutes.

May wished him Happy birthday again and they went to their rooms. After May fell asleep, He changed into his suit and went out through the window.

He went around for a while but everything was in place. It was a rather quiet night and his senses didn’t pick up anything happening around, so he went to a high rooftop and sat there. He was just about to remove his mask when a robotic voice came from his suit.

_“Good evening Peter.”_

“Hello? Hello?” he spoke frantically.

_“Congratulations on completing the training wheels protocol.”_

“Thank you?” he replied with confusion in his voice.

_“Incoming call from Mr Stark.”_

“Mr Stark?” he said even more confused than before.

“Hey kid.”

“Hey Mr Stark”

“So how do you like the gift?”

“The gift?”

“Yeah, the suit upgrade. You didn't seriously think that I don't know your birthdate did you?"

“No, but when you didn't call, I thought...”

“What? That I forgot? Nope, I didn't.”

“Oh okay.”

“Yeah, so after all the training that we went through, I think you are ready for this upgrade. Now you get access to almost all the things in the suit.”

“Wow. That's awesome. Thanks a lot, Mr Stark.”

“Well, it's your birthday kid. How was it though?”

“It was really good Mr Stark. I spent the whole day with Ned building lego models. It was fun. May tried to bake a cake and it ended up burned as always. So we went out for dinner. We came back just half an hour ago but I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd go on patrol.”

“So you had a good day other than May’s burned cake.”

“Yes, I did." He replied even though it wasn't a question.

"That's really good. You should head back now though. It's quite late."

"Yes, I will Mr Stark."

"And don't forget to say hi your personal A.I. though." Tony said in a mocking voice.

"My A.I.? Oh my god, Mr Stark."

"Happy birthday Pete." Tony said as he hung up.

"Mr Stark?" He asked.

_"Mr Stark is no longer connected."_ The A.I. responded.

"Oh okay." he paused for a while then spoke. "Suit lady? So Mr Stark made you for me?" he questioned.

_"He certainly did."_

"Wow, that's amazing. Did he gave you a name?"

_"I don't have a name yet, Peter."_

"You don't? Well, I can't keep calling you suit lady."

_"You can give me a name."_

"Really? Okay. Let me think. What should I call you? What should I call you?"

_"You can call me anything, Peter."_

"How about Karen?" Peter said enthusiastically.

_"It's a lovely name."_ The A.I. replied.

"You like it?"

_"Of course Peter."_

"Okay. Wow, I still can't believe I have my own personal A.I. system. This is the best birthday gift ever."

_"Happy birthday, Peter."_ Karen said with an affection that shouldn’t exist.

"Thanks. But I guess now I should head back home."

_"Here, this is the fastest route._ " Karen said as the map flashed in front of his eyes.

"Woah! I can't wait to know what else can you do but for now let's head back."

After reaching home, he quickly changed back to the pj's. He kept his suit safely out of May's reach and then went to bed but not before sending a last message.

#####

Tony's POV

I don't know what happened but after Peter started coming over on weekends, everything changed. At first we used to work on project. The kid was a real genius.

The lab days soon started including movie nights as Peter stayed over the weekends. It turned out Happy's advice was not so bad. Happy was helping Peter in training a well. And it seems like that Peter really enjoys that.

Over last two months Peter coming over has become more than just a regular occurance. After everything that happened with the Avengers, I have a lot to sort out but spending time with Peter is a relief. Don’t ask me how or why.

Peter told me yesterday that he couldn't stay over. When I asked why, he told me he had some plans with his best friend, Ned. He didn't tell me that it is his birthday but how could I not know. But I thought I would let him think that.

I knew he would go on patrol at night. So I waited. I was working on the accords, which were still not complete when, around 10 pm, Friday notified me of Peter's suit activity.

_"Boss, Peter's suit is online."_

"Of course it is. Now let's go and surprise the Spiderling."

For a second, I thought, when have I ever been one to give people surprises but the thought soon went away.

"Friday, honey, disable the training wheels protocol. And also contact him." I said, feeling a little proud.

_"Sure, boss. Patching through."_

“Hey kid.” I said.

“Hey Mr Stark.” his voice was a little doubtful.

“So how do you like the gift?” I asked him.

“The gift?”

"Yeah the suit upgrade. You didn't seriously think that i dont know your birthdate did you?" I asked, a smirk appearing on my face.

"No but when you didn't call, i thought... "

"What? That I forgot? Nope, I didn't." I questioned but not really.

"Oh okay."

"Yeah, so after all the training that we went through, I think you are ready for this upgrade. Now you get access to almost all the things in the suit." I told him in a quick minute.

"Wow. That's awesome. Thanks a lot Mr Stark" I could practically see him smiling.

"Well it's your birthday kid. How was it though?"

"It was really good Mr Stark. I spent whole day with Ned building lego models. It was fun. May tried to bake a cake and it ended up burned as always. So we went out for dinner. We came back just half an hour ago but I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd go on patrol." This kid can ramble for hours, I thought, smiling.

"So you had pretty a good day other than May's burned cake." I was smiling myself.

“Yes, I did." He replied even though it wasn't a question.

"That's really good. You should head back now though. It's quite late."

"Yes I will Mr Stark."

“Don't forget to say hi too your personal A.I. though." I said in a mocking voice.

"My A.I. ? Oh my god, Mr Stark."

"Happy birthday Pete." I said as I hung up.

I went to get me some coffee for myself before got back to work. A few minutes later, a text appeared on on my phone screen. I opened it, knowing it must be from Peter.

"Thanks a lot Mr Stark. This is the best gift ever." I felt a smile appearing on my face as another message popped up.

"And I named her Karen."

"Karen. How do you like that name friday?"

_"It's a beautiful name, boss."_

"Yeah. Yeah, it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of these chapters should have been released Yesterday. but then my final results came out and the fear and excitement made me forget everything.
> 
> But now i can say that i passed with flying colors, being first in my class. the school is finally over for me.
> 
> Sorry to ramble. Enjoy both the chapters and tell me about any mistakes and your views.
> 
> thank you. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
